Timeline Skeleton
This is one of Loaf's (from Wing Commander CIC website) timeline notes.https://web.archive.org/web/20100524200524/http://wcnews.com/loaf/skeleton.htm Timeline Skeleton TIMELINE SKELETON Date Source Section Notes 2634.089 AS: Chapter 1 (p.5-33) 2634.120 AS: Chapter 2 (p.34-54) 2634.121 AS: Chapter 3 (p.55-71) 2634.155 AS: Chapter 4 (p.73-91) 2634.170 AS: Chapter 5 (p.93-117) 2634.181 AS: Chapter 6 Part 1 (p.119-124) 2634.186 AS: Chapter 6 Part 2 (p.125-140) 2634.195 AS: Chapter 7 Part 1 (p.141-147) 2634.218 AS: Chapter 8 (p.159-175) 2634.220 AS: Chapter 9 (p.177-193) 2634.226 AS: Chapter 10 Part 1 (p.194-208) 2634.228 AS: Chapter 10 Part 2 (p.209-213) 2634.234 AS: Chapter 11 Part 1 (p.215-232) 2634.235 AS: Chapter 11 Part 2, Chapter 12, Chapter 13 (p.233-288) 2634.236 AS: Chapter 14 (p.289-333) 2634.239 AS: Chapter 15 Part 1 (p.234-342) •WC1 SuperFamicom Timeline 2634.365 AS: Chapter 15 Part 2 (p.242-345) •One month after attacks. 2654.072 WCA: "Red & Blue" (Part 1) 2654.073 WCA: "Red & Blue" (Part 2 & 3) •Day after Red & Blue 1. •Day before Maniac & Blair are transferred to Tiger's Claw. 2654.074 WCM: Prologue-Chapter 5 (p.1-38) 2654.075 WCM: Chapter 6-13 (p.39-101) 2654.076 WCM: Chapter 14-31 (p.102-240) 2654.077 WCM: Epilogue (p.241-244) 2654.079 PS: Prologue-Chapter 4 (p.IX-40) 2654.080 PS: Chapter 5-6 (p.41-65) 2654.082 PS: Chapter 7-8 (p.66-89) 2654.082 PS: Chapter 7-8 (p.66-89) 2654.083 PS: Chapter 9 (p.90-104) 2654.088 PS: Chapter 10-12 (p.105-148) 2654.095 PS: Chapter 13 (p.149-159) 2654.098 PS: Chapter 14 (p.160-172) 2654.110 WC: Enyo 1 •Stated in-game. 2654.111 WC: Enyo 2 •Shotglass claims player flew with Spirit 'yesterday'. 2654.112 PS: Chapter 15 (p.173-186) 2654.113 PS: Chapter 16-17 (p.187-213) 2654.114 PS: Chapter 18-20 (p.214-253) 2654.128 PS: Chapter 21-23 (p.254-296) 2654.130 PS: Epilogue (p.297-301) 2654.131 WC: McAuliffe 1 & 2 •Paladin must have returned from Olympus. 2654.132 WC: McAuliffe 3 •24 hours after transports started to arrive. 2654.133 WC: Gateway 1 & 2 •Tiger's Claw was leaving McAuliffe the next day. 2654.134 WC: Gateway 3 •Attack on the Tiger's Claw was 'yesterday'. 2654.135 WC: Gimle Series, Brimstone 1 •Tiger's Claw left Gateway one day after last mission. 2654.136 WC: Brimstone 2 •One day since Brimstone 1 (WC1 Guide) 2654.137 WC: Brimstone 3, Cheng Du Series •48 hours since Confed warships started arriving. 2654.139 WC: Dakota Series, Port Hedland 1 •Shotglass says 'Welcome back' at start of Port Hedland 1, implying same day. •One day before TCSO show from Claw Marks. 2654.140 WC: Port Hedland 2 2654.141 WC: Port Hedland 3 2654.148 WCA: "The Last One Left" 2654.155 WCA: "The Most Delicate Instrument" 2654.162 WCA: "Lords of the Sky" (Parts 1 & 2) 2654.163 WCA: "Lords of the Sky" (Part 3) 2654.169 WCA: "Word of Honor" 2654.176 WCA: "Expendable" 2654.177 WCA: "Chain of Command" 2654.183 WCA: "Walking Wounded" 2654.184 WCA: "Invisible Enemy" 2654.185 WCA: "Recreation (Part 1 & 2)" 2654.186 WCA: "Recreation (Part 3)" 2654.190 WCA: "On Both Your Houses (Part 1)" 2654.191 WCA: "On Both Your Houses (Parts 2 & 3)" 2654.277 WC: Kurasawa 1 2654.278 WC: Kurasawa 2 2654.279 WC: Kurasawa 3 2654.280 WC: Rostov 1 2654.282 WC: Hubble's Star 1 2654.283 WC: Hubble's Star 2 2654.284 WC: Hubble's Star 3 •One day before jump to Hell's Kitchen. 2654.285 WC: Hell's Kitchen 1, Rostov 2 •Eagle's Talon will be at HK for 'several days'. 2654.286 WC: Hell's Kitchen 2, Rostov 3 •Tiger's Claw jumps to Venice tomorrow (Halcyon). 2654.287 WC: Hell's Kitchen 3, Venice 1 •Victory Streak Timeline 2654.288 WC: Hell's Kitchen 4, Venice 2-4 •Shotglass says previous mission was 'yesterday'. Eagle's Talon was heading to Venice to join Tiger's Claw in final assault. 2654.292 WCA: "The Price of Victory", "Glory of Sivar" (Part 1 & 2) •Takes place the day before the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony. One day after On Both Your Houses Part 1 & 2. 2654.293 WCA: "Glory of Sivar" (Part 3) •Takes place on the day of the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony. 2654.326 SM: Goddard Series, Border Zone 1 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. Goddard 2 occurs immediately after Goddard 1. Border Zone 1 is '5 hours' after the destruction of the colony. 2655.010 SM: Border Zone 2 2655.025 SM: Midgard 1 2655.026 SM: Midgard 2 & Jotunheim 1 •Midgard 1 was 'yesterday'. 2655.050 SM: Jotunheim 2 2655.065 SM: Jotunheim 3 2655.080 SM: Bifrost 1 2655.085 SM: Bifrost 2 2655.110 SM: Bifrost 3 2655.130 SM: Valgard 1 2655.155 SM: Valgard 2 2655.199 SM: Vigrid Series •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2655.200 SWC: Tartarus 1 •Just after SM1 ends. 2655.238 SM2: Firekka 1 •Treaty signing is in 'a couple' days (KS Calendar: Treaty is 2655.240). 2655.239 SM2: FF: Firekka 2 Chapter 2 (p.1-48) •Blair is leaving for Firekka for three days, will see treaty signing. 2655.240 SM2: FF: Firekka 3 Chapter 3 (p.49-73) •Day leaves are cancelled. Day of treaty signing. 2655.266 FF: Chapter 1 (p.1-22) 2655.271 SM2: SWC: FF: Firekka 5 Tartarus 2, Cairo 1 & 2 Chapter 4 & Chapter 5 (p.74-123) •KS Calendar. 2655.278 SM2: SWC: FF: Firekka 4, Firekka 6, Corsair 1 Cairo 3 Chapter 6 & Chapter 7 Part 1 (p.124-162) •One week after Ralgha defects. 2655.279 SWC: Anchorage Series •One day after Cairo 3. 2655.280 SWC: Jakarta Series 2655.293 SM2: Corsair 2, Near Firekka 1, Near Firekka 2, Corsair 3, Corsair 4, Corsair 5, Corsair 6, Charon 1, Charon 2 •Day of the Sivar-Eshrad (KS Calendar) 2655.315 FF: Chapter 7 Part 2, Chapter 8 (p.162-181) •KS Calendar 2656.069 FF: Chapter 9 & Chapter 10 Part 1 (p.182-210) •According to Fleet Action, Hunter left for a two week furlough the day before the Tiger's Claw was destroyed (2656.056). At the outset of Chapter 9, he's getting ready to return to the Tiger's Claw (not knowing it's been destroyed). 2656.070 FF: Chapter 10 Part 2, Chapter 11 Part 1 (p.211-232) •Narrator: 'the next evening'. 2656.075 FF: Chapter 11 Part 2, Chapter 12 (p.233-265) •Narrator: '5 days later'. 2656.080 FF: Chapter 13 (p.266-275) •Five day return trip to Sol Station. 2665.110 WC2: Gwynedd 1 & 2 •Stated in-game. Second mission starts w/ shadow returning from previously mentioned mission. 2665.111 WC2: Gwynedd 3 •Angel claims Shadow & Blair saved Concordia 'yesterday'. 2665.124 WC2: Gwynedd 4 2665.132 WC2: Niven 1 2665.139 WC2: Niven 2 & 3 •Blair lands at Niven base, refuels, takes off. 2665.140 WC2: Niven 4 •Angel claims Niven 4 was 'yesterday'. 2665.147 WC2: Ghorah Khar 1 2665.154 WC2: Ghorah Khar 2 2665.161 WC2: Ghorah Khar 3 & 4 •Official Guide says Blair took off immediately after landing from prev. mission. 2666.099 WC2: Novaya Kiev 1 2666.100 WC2: Novaya Kiev 2 •Stingray claims NK1 was 'yesterday'. 2666.141 MR: Part 1 (p.3-13) 2666.148 MR: Part 2 (p.13-17) •Corvette had used up one week of its air supply. 2666.149 WC2: Novaya Kiev 3 2666.150 WC2: Novaya Kiev 4 •NK3 was 'yesterday'. 2666.155 MR: Part 3 (p.17-24) •Corvette had used up another week of its air supply. 2666.169 MR: Part 4 (p.24-33) •Crew had been on vacation for two weeks. 2666.199 MR: Part 5 (p.33-42) •One month later. 2666.200 MR: Part 6 (p.42-63) •The next morning. Date is nine months before ER -- eight months since intel analyzed data plus one month for the corvette to return home. 2666.341 WC2: Heaven's Gate 1 2666.348 WC2: Heaven's Gate 2 2666.349 WC2: Heaven's Gate 3 •NK3 was 'yesterday'. 2666.356 WC2: Heaven's Gate 4 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2667.005 WC2: Tesla 1 •In-Game: "Two Weeks Later" 2667.014 WC2: Tesla 2 2667.021 WC2: Tesla 3 2667.028 WC2: Tesla 3 2667.035 WC2: Enigma 1 2667.042 WC2: Enigma 2 2667.049 WC2: Enigma 3 2667.056 WC2: K'Tithrak Mang 1 2667.063 WC2: K'TIrhak Mang 2 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2667.069 WC2: K'TIrhak Mang 3 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2667.077 WC2: K'TIrhak Mang 4 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2667.091 SO1: Pembroke 1 •"Two weeks" after K'Tithrak Mang 4. 2667.092 SO1: Pembroke 2-4 2667.093 SO1: Rigel Series 2667.094 SO1: Ghorah Khar 1 Series 2667.096 SO1: Ghorah Khar 2 1-3 2667.097 SO1: Ghorah Khar 2 4 •First wave of attacks was 'yesterday'. 2667.098 SO2: Canwedon 1 Series •Jazz' trial was one week after the start of SO1. 2667.099 SO2: Canwedon 2 Series 2667.100 SO2: Canwedon 3 Series 2667.101 SO2: Ayers Series 2667.135 ER: Chapter 1 (p.67-85) •Bondarevsky arrives on Tarawa. 2667.136 ER: Chapter 2 (p.86-96) •Bondarevsky tells pilots their practice will begin 'tomorrow'. 2667.157 ER: Chapter 3 (p.97-111) •It's been three weeks since training began. 2667.159 ER: Chapter 4 Part 1 (p.112-113) •Day before attack on Vukar Tag (four days from Ch. 3). 2667.160 ER: Chapter 4 Part 2 & 3 (p.113-140) •Narrator claims Vukar Tag is four days from Chapter 3. 2667.163 ER: Chapter 5 & 6 Part 1 (p.141-178) •Narrator claims Niven is three days from Vukar Tag. 2667.166 ER: Chapter 6 Part 2 (p.178-184) •Fighters have been in use for 30 days. 2667.168 ER: Chapter 6 Part 3 & Chapter 7 Part 1 (p.184-206) •It has been five days since Jason & Svetlana... became romantically linked. 2667.175 ER: Chapter 7 Part 2-3, Chapter 8, Chapter 9 (p.206-253) •In Chapter 7 Part 1 Tarawa had been six days from Kilrah, Kilrathi had been six days from Vukar Tag. 2667.175 ER: Chapter 10 (p.253-270) •One day after attack on Kilrah/Vukar Tag. 2667.186 ER: Chapter 11 (p.271-295) •Concordia saves the day -- had been eleven days from Kilrah. 2667.188 ER: Chapter 12 (p.296-309) •Two days after Concordia rescues Tarawa. 2668.190 FA: Prologue (p.1-14) •Jukaga spends more than one year in exile. 2668.191 FA: Chapter 1 (p.15-22) •Operation Red 3. 2668.201 FA: Chapter 2 (p.30-48) •Tolwyn claims Operation Red 3 was cancelled 10 days ago. 2668.229 FA: Chapter 3 & 4 (p.49-98), Chapter 5, Part 2 (p.114-123) •Narrator & Tolwyn mention that it has been four weeks since the armistice. •Jukaga claims it is 64 days until the Sivar Ceremony (2669.293) & 400 days until 12 Hakagas are completed. 2668.300 FA: Chapter 5 Part 1, Chapter 6 Part 1 (p.99-131) •There's a time-skip here, because of Chapter 5 Part 2. They must have waited around before leaving for the Landreich. •Fourteen day transit to Landreich, plus one day before Hunter arrives. 2668.301 FA: Chapter 6 Part 2 (p.131-134) •DSS is installed, one day after Bondarevsky arrives. 2668.308 FA: Chapter 6 Part 3 (p.134-142) •Tarawa travels seven days into Kilrathi space. 2668.318 FA: Chapter 6 Part 4-5 (p.142-147) •Tarawa remains on station for 20 days. 2668.341 FA: Chapter 7, 8 & 9 Part 1 (p.148-199) •Jukaga claims it is 288 days until the 12 Hakagas are ready. Bannockburn has been gone for ten days. Tarawa has been in position for three more. 2668.347 FA: Chapter 9 Part 3, 10 Part 1 (p.203-213) •The Senate has debated for 24 hours. (Fleet leaves five days before C11P1, plus 4 days for Tolwyn's edict). 2668.355 FA: Chapter 9 Part 2 (p.199-202), Chapter 10 Part 2 (p.213-217) •The Emperor claims it has been 14 days since the fleet was discovered. 2668.356 FA: Chapter 11 Part 1 •15 day run from Kilrathi space for Tarawa. 2668.364 FA: Chapter 12 (p.247-261) •Sirius was one day from Sol. 2668.365 FA: Chapters 13 & 14 (p.262-296) •Tolwyn claims it will take the Kilrathi fleet fourteen days to the frontier, ten days to reach Earth. 2669.203 WC3N: Prologue (p.1-3) 2669.203 WC3N: Chapters 1 & 2 (p.4-27) •Blair had been on the Victory for two weeks before his first mission. 2669.217 WC3: WC3N: Orsini 1 Chapter 3 & 4 (p.28-53) •Blair's ill-fated mission takes place "a week" before the jump to Tamayo. (Two Weeks on Victory) 2669.224 WC3: WC3N: Orsini 2, 3 & 4, Tamayo 1 Chapter 5 (p.54-65) •"A week" after the party in the rec room. Blair says he will fly with Flint tomorrow. 2669.225 WC3: WC3N: Tamayo 2 & 3 Chapter 6 & 7 (p.66-90) •Rachel claims this battle takes place three days before Chapter 8, Part 1. 2669.228 WC3N: Chapter 8, Part 1 (p.91-101) •The Victory will jump to Locanda in two days. 2669.230 WC3: WC3N: Locanda 1 Chapter 8, Part 2, 9 (p.101-116) •Chapter 10 claims Victory has been in Locanda for 3 days. 2669.233 WC3: WC3N: Locanda 2 & 3 Chapters 10, 11, 12, 13 & 14 (p.117-170) •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2669.234 WC3N: Chapter 15, Part 1 (p.171-174) •Blair claims the destruction of Locanda occurred yesterday. 2669.238 WC3: WC3N: Blackmane series Chapter 15, Part 2 & 16, Part 1 (p.174-190) •Narrator claims it has been five days since the destruction of Locanda. 2669.242 WC3: WC3N: Ariel 1 & 2 Chapter 16, Part 2, 17, 18 Part 1 (p.190-210) •Narrator claims it has been four days since Kevin Tolwyn left the Victory. 2669.243 WC3: WC3N: Ariel 3, Delius Series Chapter 18, Part 2 (p.210-220) •Blair claims previous days mission was 'yesterday'. 2669.244 WC3: WC3N: Delius Series Chapter 19, 20, 21, 22 Part 1 (p.221-269) •Flint claims the previous days mission was 'yesterday'. 2669.245 WC3: WC3N: Torgo Series Chapter 22 Part 2, Chapter 23 (p.269-284) •Tolwyn arrives the day after Flash's funeral. 2669.247 WC3: WC3N: Loki series Chapter 24 & 25 (p.285-308) •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2669.249 WC3: WC3N: Alcor 1 Chapter 26, Part 1 (p.309-310) •The narrator claims that Tolwyn left the Victory two days after Loki 3. 2669.251 WC3: WC3N: Alcor 2 Chapter 26, Part 2 (p.310-315) •The narrator claims it has been four days since Tolwyn's departure. 2669.252 WC3: WC3N: Alcor 3 Chapter 26, Part 3 (p.316-321) •States that Paladin arrived "yesterday". 2669.260 WC3: WC3N: Alcor 4 Chapter 27 (p.322-334) •Blair's conversation with Rachel in Chapter 28 reveals that Hobbes was killed two days before the Victory jumps to Hyperion. 2669.261 WC3: WC3N: Freya 1, 2 & 3 Chapter 28 (p.335-347) •Blair's conversation with Rachel reveals that this is the day after Hobbes was killed and that it is the day before the Victory jumps to Hyperion. 2669.262 WC3: Hyperion series, Freya 4 •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2669.266 WC3: WC3N: Kilrah 1 & 2 Chapter 29 (p.348-358) •In Chapter 30, Melek refers to this engagement as having happened "yesterday". 2669.267 WC3: WC3N: Kilrah 3 Chapter 30 (p.359-370) •Kilrathi Saga calendar. 2669.297 WC3N: Epilogue (p.371-373) 2669.315 FC: Prologue (p.1-24) 2670.275 FC: Chapter 1, Chapter 2 Part 1 (p.25-56) 2670.277 FC: Chapter 2 Part 2 (p.56-61) 2670.278 FC: Chapter 3 Part 1 (p.62-73) 2670.292 FC: Chapter 3 Part 2 (p.73-82) 2670.298 FC: Chapter 4 (p.83-103) 2670.312 FC: Chapter 5 (p.104-123) 2670.313 FC: Chapter 6, Chapter 7 (p.124-163) 2670.314 FC: Chapter 8 Part 1 (p.164-177) 2670.315 FC: Chapter 8 Part 2, Chapter 9 Part 1 (p.177-188) 2670.316 FC: Chapter 9 Part 2 (p.189-206) 2670.317 FC: Chapter 10 Part 1 (p.207-212) 2670.318 FC: Chapter 10 Part 2 (p.212-216) 2670.319 FC: Chapter 10 Part 3 (p.217-224) 2670.320 FC: Chapter 10 Part 4 (p.224-230) 2670.321 FC: Chapter 11 Part 1 (p.231-244) 2670.356 FC: Chapter 11 Part 2 (p.245-251) 2670.358 FC: Chapter 12 Part 1 (p.252-260) 2670.364 FC: Chapter 12 Part 2 (p.260-271) 2671.011 FC: Chapter 13, Chapter 14 Part 1 (p.272-309) 2671.015 FC: Chapter 14 Part 2 (p.309-321) 2671.017 FC: Chapter 15 Part 1 (p.322-330) 2671.019 FC: Chapter 15 Part 2, Chapter 16 Part 1 (p.330-362) 2671.024 FC: Chapter 16 Part 2 (p.363-365) 2671.033 FC: Chapter 17 Part 1 (p.366-380) 2671.036 FC: Chapter 17 Part 2 (p.381-389) 2671.041 FC: Chapter 18 Part 1 (p.390-405) 2671.042 FC: Chapter 18 Part 2, Chapter 19, Chapter 20 (p.405-461) 2671.056 FC: Epilogue (p.462-470) 2672.??? WC4N: Prologue (p.1-14) 2673.217 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 Part 1 (p.15-55) Nephele Series •Two days after Tolwyn asks Senate for two weeks. 2673.218 WC4N: Chapter 2 Part 2 (p.56-72) •Blair had six hours of Arrow training 'yesterday' 2673.219 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 3 & Chapter 4 (p.73-127) Hellespont & Tyr Series. Masa 1-2. •The morning after Blair arrives on Lexington. (Date comes from WCIVPSX Site). 2673.220 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 5, Chapter 6 & Chapter 7 (p.128-205) Masa 3, Silenos Series •Morning after Paulson's reception. 2673.223 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 8 Part 1 (p.206-226) Orestes 1 •Tolwyn claims defection was three days ago. 2673.224 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 8 Part 2, Chapter 9, Chapter 10 (p.226-259) Pasqual 1, Orestes 4, Peleus Series •Blair had spent the night on the Kilrathi transport. 2673.226 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 10, Chapter 11 (p.260-294) Speradon Series, Telamon Series •46 hours after Eisen leaves. 2673.231 WC4N: WC4: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, Chapter 14 (p.295-340) Callimachus Series, Axius Series, Ella Series, Sol Series •7 days after Eisen leaves. 2673.??? WC4N: Chapter 15 (p.341-345) 2677 AS: Prologue •9 years after the end of the war. 2681.025 WCP: H'rekkah Series •ICIS Manual 2681.029 WCP: G'wriss Series 2681.033 WCP: H'hrass Series 2681.041 WCP: T'lan Meth Series 2681.045 WCP: G'mar Series 2681.049 WCP: H'rissith Series 2681.056 WCP: Kilrah Series •WCSO Fiction 2681.061 SO: Courage Series 2681.070 SO: Ella Series 2681.077 SO: Talos Series 2681.084 SO: Cygnus Series 2681.091 SO: Luyten Series 2681.098 SO: Krieger Series 2681.105 SO: Proxima Series Category:Fan timelines